The Return of the Sorceress from the Future
by dark-destiny23
Summary: The title says it all. The group of mercenaries were living peacefully in Balamb until the peace was broken by a great problem. A threat to all of them including their offsprings and especially their GFs. Please Review. SLxRH IKxST SAxQT ZDxLG please R
1. Prologue

**Summary: **

15 years after Ultimecia's defeat. Problems won't stop coming.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII and other stuff related to the game.

**Author's note:**

I wrote this fic because of my addiction to the game. There will be additional characters. This is my first ever fic but I will allow you guys to review but can I ask you to please be gentle on the reviews. Thank you.

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

**Prologue**

A black-haired boy is in a dark empty room. No lights just him. Suddenly, a mysterious ray of light shone from below as it lit his surroundings. He realized that he was in the crater of Trabia. The light was coming from the crater. He looked around and caw that it was only the crater in sight. There were no mountains or snow. He looked down and saw Squall's Griever key chain. He tried to pick it up, but as his fingers were about to touch the cold metal, it vanished. Another ray of light passed as his surroundings became clearer. He was indeed in the Trabian crater but he wasn't surrounded with snow. He was surrounded with bodies of Guardian Forces. He screamed but there was no sound. He looked back and saw a figure of a woman. A female all clad in red. An evil laugh that seems to come from the woman dressed in red was the only sound he can hear. Suddenly, black wings spread from the back of the girl. _Ultimecia?!!_ He thought as he finally realized that he was dreaming. It was all a dream.

The darkness, the light, the crater, the emptiness, the key chain, the Guardian Forces, the soundless scream, the red dressed lady, the black wings, the laugh. They are nothing but a pigment of his young 13-year old imagination. The woman disappeared and it was replace by his very own Guardian Force. "Wake up. It's gatting late" To his surprise, the Guardian Force started to talk then he tried to wake up.

**--**--**--**--

"Wake up. It's getting late." said Rinoa who is sitting right beside her 13 year old son.

Her son had Rinoa's eyes and hair and Squall's rare smiles.

"Hey! I gotta go. Wake up and go to your first class this semester ok?" asked Rinoa while opening the door of her son's room.

As she closed the door of her son's room, she was greeted by a brown-haired male who was standing right outside the door.

"Did I surprise you?" Squall asked

"Good morning…" Rinoa replied as they walked to their car outside their house in the expanded Balamb Town.

**--**--**--**--

"I hate waking up this early" The black-haired boy said while grabbing his white jacket. "Come on Carbuncle! I'm gonna be late!" he said as he walked to the door.

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

The name of the boy is still a mystery. Find out in the next chapter. Read on


	2. Poor Carbuncle

**Chapter 1 **

**Poor Carbuncle**

The black-haired boy exited the house and walked towards the outskirts of the town. He followed the road to Balamb Garden but as he was only a few steps away from the Garden, he was greeted by four bite bugs.

"Four Bite Bugs??!!" He said as he brought out his bow and four golden arrows.

"These arrows are heavy.' As he charged the arrows in the bow and with one swift second, the four arrows hit the four bite bugs.

"Stupid bite bugs!! I'm gonna be late for school!!" as he broke into a run until he reached the Balamb halls. _I made it! And with 30 minutes spare time_

He went straight to his dorm and changed his clothes. He wore a plain black T-shirt and black jeans with matching black rubber shoes. He also wore a white cotton jacket in the halls of the air-conditioned Balamb Garden. _Still 15 minutes _he thought as he opened his laptop and opened the Balamb Garden official website. He clicked on the schedules and entered his ID Number.

"Better list these down" as he grabbed a sheet of bond paper.

9:00 am – 10:00 am Homeroom 2F Classroom

11:00am -1:00 pm Junctioning 3F Classroom #1

1:00 pm – 2:00 pm Lunch Break

2:00 pm – 4:00 pmGuardian Forces 3F Classroom #2

4:00 pm - ^:00 pm Magic and Drawing 2F Classroom

"I still got 5 minutes to get to the 2F Classroom. I better get there fast. Carbuncle, stay here ok?" the black-haired boy said as the Guardian Force replied with a nod. The black-haired boy wore his white jacket and proceeded to the Balamb Garden hall. He walked to the elevator as it rose to the 2F Classroom.

"This brand new Balamb Garden designed by Auntie Selphie is so much bigger than the Galbadia Garden. Well, at least I got to the 2F Classroom on time." He entered the room and took a seat at the far side of the classroom.

**--**--**--

"It's time for my first class in this semester." Quistis said while walking to the 2F classroom. She was given another chance to be an instructor in Balamb right after the defeat of Ultimecia. As she opened the door, she saw a familiar face in the far side of the room. The black-haired boy was looking down and didn't notice the blonde instructor enter. _Just like his father _thought Quistis. She started calling out the names of her students until she reached a familiar last name. "Leonhart.. Louie Leonhart"

"Present Instructor" the black-haired boy replied. The whole class turned to the direction where he was seated. _Why are they staring at me like this?!_ He thought. _Oh! Because of the last name. So what if I'm the son of the Balamb Garden commander and the sorceress!!_ He looked up and his eye was caught by a particular dark brown-haired girl. He shook his head to get her face out of it and continued to pay attention to his blonde Instructor.

**--**--**--**--

The voices of the students echoed in the walls of the Cafeteria but the sound of the crashing of waves were still audible inside the busiest place in Balamb Garden.

"I hate this much noise!!" Squall protested. "Yeah… we know." Zell answered earning a glare from Squall's cold blue eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?!!"

"Oh.. nothing.."

"…Whatever."

Everyone at the table laughed. "Squall... You already have a son and you're still the same." Rinoa said.

"Isn't he your son too??!!" Squall replied with an angry tone.

"Speaking of your son, he sits on the exact same seat where Squall used to sit and---"

Quistis was interrupted by Squall's cold glare. "And he has your icy glare" she continued

"…Whatever"

"Yeah… Whatever Quisty…" Rinoa said in a mocking tone.

"Guys let's change the subject. What do you think? Should we hire a band to play at the garden festival or should we use the speakers instead??" Selphie worriedly asked them. "Sefie. The Garden Festival is still 2 months away." Irvine replied. "I know Irvy but I can't help it. Whenever I think about the Garden Festival there will be a million ideas inside my head and then I tell myself to tranquilize but still nothing happens. Excitement is too powerful for me." Selphie said. "Wow Selphie. Tranquilize? Where did you even learn that word?" Zell asked.

"I learned it here, dummy. It means to relax."

"I knew that! I was only messin' with ya! And it worked. Oh Yeah!!!"

"Just shut the fuck up Zell. Don't you have anything else to do??"

"Auntie, weren't you taught to not say bad words by Matron??" Selphie saw a black-haired boy nearing their table "Dad. Can't I change my weapon?!" Louie complained. "Why? What's the matter with your bow and arrow??" Squall replied

"I'm just not used to handling these types of weapons."

"And what would you want to replace that with?" Rinoa horned in

"How much would a sword be? Or maybe a spear!!"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." she replied

"Ok thanks. Oh and Auntie Selph hold back on the language with the wuss."

As the boy wearing white jacket approached the Cafeteria door, the people occupying the chairs closest to the table where he have been started to laugh as Zell Dincht started to turn red in anger.

"Squall! Watch your son's attitude will ya??!!"

"Oh don't take it seriously Zell. It was just a joke." Irvine said. "A very funny joke" he added.

**--**--**--**--

"Ok children, the field exam will be tomorrow and according to Commander Leonhart, the students participating in the field exam will be grouped by 8 so there will be 5 groups. Your group mates will be posted on the website and at the front gate. Please meet your group mates and discuss your plan before the day ends. That's all thank you" Instructor Aki said and right on cue, the bell rang.

"Finally another day is finished!" Louie said as he walked to his dormitory.

He entered his room and greeted Carbuncle. He immediately opened his laptop and viewed the website of Balamb Garden. His group mates' names were: Celine, Clare, Alaiza, Camille, Anne, Joy and Gen. "I wouldn't wonder why all of them are girls. Most students in this garden are girls anyway."

Later that evening, Louie opened the door of his dormitory because he is planning to go to the front gate hoping to see his group mates but to his surprise all of his 7 group mates are in front of his dormitory door. "Oh! Hi!" Louie said

"Are you Louie Leonhart?" a girl with short hair and thick glasses asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?" he replied.

"We're your group mates. We agreed to plan in a diner in Balamb. Will you come with us?" Another girl with a dark-brown hair and a somewhat orange complexion asked.

"Sure! I would love to get to know my group mates for tomorrow's Field Exam."

"Let's go then"

**--**--**--**--

They walked in the streets of Balamb. Squall held Rinoa's left hand as they walked to the shores of the beach near the peaceful town of Balamb. Irvine let go of Selphie's excited arm as they reached the yellow sand. Selphie ran to the shore with arms extended. She stopped in the middle of her tracks and looked back at the cowboy who was following her. "Come on Irvy!!" Selphie said.

Squall sat down at the sandy beach with Rinoa as she leaned over his shoulder. Selphie sat in front of the couple while mentioning Irvine to sit down beside her. Quistis walked by the shore while staring at nothing. "I think she's feeling sad 'cause Seifer's not around." Zell said as he sat together with the group.

"Hey! Quisty! Sit down with us!" Rinoa said as she brought out a Magic Stone. She cast Fire on it and it immediately lit up. "What a great replacement for firewood." Quistis approached the group quietly.

"I miss Seifer. Why did he have to go to Trabia for that stupid SeeD mission??!!" Quistis exclaimed.

"What was his mission there?" Selphie asked as she leaned towards Irvine. "To find a stupid missing chocobo that the owner was too lazy to locate." Quistis replied.

"And how much is the owner paying him??" Zell asked

"Ten thousand Gil. He's gonna be back tomorrow. He called me and said he found the stupid chocobo at the Shumi Village."

"In the meantime, why don't we have some fun at this beach?" Rinoa said as she stood up and removed her clothing until only her underwear was left. She dived in the ocean and started swimming around in it. The rest of the gang followed the black-haired girl as they removed their clothing and jumped to the wave-producing ocean. Squall swam to the place where Rinoa is floating and held her hand under the waves. They went to the others together as they joined the game they were playing. They went back to the shore minutes later. They got dressed and went back to the Garden.

Only the sound of crickets can be heard in the Front Gate of Balamb Garden. Squall checked his watch. "It's 10 minutes before the curfew. Everyone hurry up before it starts!!" Squall said worriedly. They ran off to the SeeD office wherein they planned to stay overnight for the anniversary of the beating Ultimecia. They reached the newly built room just in time. The room is empty because no SeeD sleeps there.

"I'm a bit worried about Louie." Rinoa said.

"Don't worry Rin. That child of yours is very responsible." Quistis replied with a smile.

"I think I should've left Siren with him."

"Yeah you should have. I'm a bit worried too." Squall said.

Right on cue, Rinoa's phone rang and it was Louie who's calling.

_Mom?_

_Louie! Why did you call?!! Are you alright in there??!!_

_Yeah.. I'm alright. Carbuncle's not. Where do you keep the G-Potions??_

_Press the yellow button in the Guardian Force room door. There will be 50 G-Potions there and tell Carbuncle to get well soon. Take care._

_Bye Mom!_

"Who was it?" Selphie asked.

"Louie asking for the location of the G-Potions. Carbuncle is feeling sick since we left."

"Awww.. Poor Carbuncle."

"Would a Guardian Force normally be sick?!" Rinoa asked Squall worrying about the Guardian Force they got from the Iguion. "Stop worrying. I'm sure Louie can handle it. He is very good at magic just like you." Squall replied with a smile.

"But Carbuncle or any other Guardian Force doesn't get sick right?" Rinoa asked again, this time she was a little bit more worried. "Let's just not worry about it." Squall said as Rinoa rested her worried little head against Squall's shoulder. The room was filled with noise from the voices of the four other people.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow! Matron's gonna come to Garden! We should throw a party!" Selphie said with much anticipation for the said event that was going to take place the next day. "I don't think a party would be very appropriate for welcoming Matron Selphie. I still go with my idea. We should totally invite Edea here and let her sleep with us tomorrow. I bet she would totally agree." Quistis replied. "Yeah! That would be great! Planning a party will take weeks you know!" Zell replied. The whole gang suddenly became quiet as they noticed Rinoa Heartilly all alone in the corner. Squall stood up from his seat and walked straight to the sorceress who was looking out the window. "Hey, is something wrong? Are you still worried about Carbuncle?"

"Yeah kind of and about Louie too. He'll be alone again tomorrow night." Rinoa replied

"I bet he invited some friends over to keep him, Carbuncle and Angelo company."

"Yeah. What am I getting worried about. He's pretty smart and old enough to take care of his own." Rinoa said as a smile began to spread on her face.

She walked with Squall to the others. "Sorry I've been kind of like him for a sec." Rinoa said as she pointed to Squall who was sitting right beside her. Squall didn't reply. "Aww. Come on. You know I was only kidding" Rinoa told her knight as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey guys! I know something that we can do!" Selphie said as she walked to the drawer and brought out a Dino Bone with a pointed tip. "Let's play spin the Dino Bone."

"Why don't we just watch the TV instead of playing a very childish game like that? Come on Selphie. You're 32 but you're acting like you're still 17." Zell said. Selphie stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"I'll go with Zell's idea." Irvine said while grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on. He opened the DVD player and inserted a DVD on it. The movie began to play. Before the movie went to the climax scene they all fell asleep.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

That's it! Sorry for some wrong grammar and please please review. I'll be sure to send a PM for those who reviewed. I'll accept all your reviews. 'Til the next chapter!


	3. Craziest Field Exam Ever

**Chapter 2**

**Craziest Field Exam Ever**

The door bell rang on Squall Leonhart's Residence. A black-haired boy wearing a black shirt and black pajamas opened it. He was greeted by Celine Chan. His group mate for the day's Field Exam. "So are you ready for the Field Exam?" Celine asked

"Does it look like I'm ready?! I'm all messed up because my parents won't be home and I don't have any other Guardian Forces."

"What about Carbuncle?'

"He's sick. Do Guardian Forces normally do that?"

"No. There must be something wrong with the thingy above her head."

"Thingy?!"

"Yeah the thingy that shines when she casts something."

"There isn't any problem with the Carbuncle on Carbuncle. Now step out of my house and wait for me outside!!"

"Big meany!!!!" she said as she opened the door and slammed it hard.

**--**--**--**--

"Why did you slam the door?" Clare asked Celine as she stepped away from Louie's house. "He just kicked me out of his house!!"

"Of course he'll kick you out! He's still wearing his pajamas!!"

"So?'

"He hasn't showered yet!!!"

"Ohh!! I see! He should've kicked me out nicely though."

"How could someone be kicked out nicely?"

"Oh just shut up, Clare!"

**--**--**--**--

Minutes later, Louie opened the door out of their house wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shoes and holding his white jacket. "I'll just change into my uniform in my dorm. Come on let's go" he said to the two girls impatiently waiting for him.

"Let's just go or we're gonna be late" Celine said angrily

"What's your problem?!" As the two continued to argue until they reached the Front Gate.

"Finally!!" said Clare as she ran to Balamb Garden.

"Nice going!!"

"What did I do this time??!!"

**--**--**--**--

Quistis Trepe walked in the SeeD headquarters as she was welcomed by a tall man with blonde hair wearing a trench coat with the familiar Fire Cross on the sleeve. "What time did you arrive?"

"4:00 am. So, what've you been doing?"

"Last night we went to the beach and slept here in the SeeD headquarters and tomorrow, Matron's gonna sleep here."

"Oh. I see. Am I invited?"

"Of course you are. Now I gotta go today is the children's first Field exam and I have to tell them some guidelines. See you later. I love you"

"I'll just be here. I love you too."

They kissed each other goodbye as each went separate ways.

**--**--**--**--

"All Field Exam participants please proceed to the 2F classroom for your briefing." the voice in the PA announced. Louie's group was waiting in Celine's dorm. The two still continuing to argue about some other stuff while the others are doing some other stuff because they were s annoyed of the continuous fighting between the two. "Hey guys! Stop that! We're being called to the 2F classroom already."

"Great! And I still can't find a GF that I can use"

"Good for you!" Celine replied angrily again.

"And there they go again." Joy said as everyone laughed.

**--**--**--**--

"Good Morning class. You all know that today is your first Field exam for this semester. Since there are five groups, each group will be assigned a place where there might be a Guardian Force present. In each place there are SeeDs that will time you. The shorter time you spend there, the greater your points will be. If ever you capture the GF there, you will get extra points. You must not exceed 40 minutes inside the area. Failure will be the result of exceeding 40 minutes inside. This Field exam serves as training for other Field exam coming up and of course the SeeD exam. If ever group member happens to be injured, you will have to report it to the SeeDs assigned to the location..  
Leaders will be assigned by the SeeDs in the area. The Field exam starts exactly 1 hour from now. You all have 45 minutes to prepare. You all have to proceed to the front gate at exactly 1245 hours and you have 15 minutes to go to the location. You must be there on or before 1300 hours. If ever your group is tardy, points will be deducted from the score. Incomplete groups will result in the deduction of some more points. Before you prepare for the mission, let me explain how junction magic to your attack. Junctioning magic to your attack will give you a very high advantage. Of course you cannot junction magic to your elemental attack if you do not have a GF with the said ability. Four factors can affect what magic you can junction to your attack. The location, the monsters present, amount of magic you have and the magic you have. The same goes for elemental defense. That's all dismissed." Quistis said. _Wow what a mouthful. I need water._

"Instructor, can I talk to you in private?" Louie asked.

"Of course Louie, what seems to be the problem?"

"Auntie, Carbuncle is kinda sick. Do you have any extra GF??"

"Here you can take my Siren. Just draw it from me."

Louie drew out Siren from his Auntie.

_**Good Morning Louie.**_

_**Oh nice to junction you again Siren. What've you been up to?**_

_**Oh you know that Sacred and I have been together for quite a while now. **_

_**Is there something the matter? **_

_**Nothing. Our relationship is going good actually.**_

"Uhh. Louie, who are you talking to?" Gen asked the black-haired boy.

"Oh! I'm talking to the GF that Instructor Trepe let me borrow."

"Wow really? I didn't know you can talk to a GF" Alaiza said.

"It depends on the relationship you have with your GF"

"Oh I see. How are you able to talk to a GF?"

"They will just appear beside you but they are invisible to others. So others may think you are crazy. Another way is recommended by Dr. Odine. You can communicate with them through the mind. The GF occupies a portion of your brain. Dr. Odine says that you need to make the message travel from a part of your brain to the part where the GF lives. Only expert GF communicators can do this though."

"Can you?" Celine asked

"Of course not. Sorceresses can communicate with the GF like that like my mom but I can't. I'm not a Sorceress." Louie said.

Clare studied Louie's face. _He seems to be lying._ She thought _but there is no way that Sorcery can be passed to your offspring. If that is the case, then there must've been… Wait a minute. Only sorceress Rinoa have a genetic offspring. Adel, Edea and Ultimicea have no known offspring so---_ her deep thoughts were disturbed by a voice from her best friend.

"Hey what are you thinking? You seem deep in thought. Come on tell me." Celine said.

"It's nothing."

They continued to walk to the dorm of Celine. They thought that their hang out place should be there instead of the common hangout places of other students. The dorm looks nice and cozy. "Hey guys so what do we do?" Alaiza asked . "Didn't we plan this on that diner in Balamb?" Joy said

"Let's just junction on the area. I bet we will get there in only 5 minutes." Louie said

"It's really hard to walk all the way there you know." Celine argued

"Do you know where there is?"

"No. But a walk around the island will take 30 minutes which means we are not sure that we'll get there with only five minutes."

"We are certainly not walking half the whole island."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because the instructors took the time to measure the time that we need to get to the locations."

"What about those monsters?!"

"Fights do not take that long!!!! Just shut up!!"

"Why don't you shut up!!!"

"Why don't both of you shut up!!! Will you guys stop fighting for just one day?! Until this Field exam is over?!" Clare interrupted the fighting between the two

"…Whatever." Louie replied.

**--**--**--**--

The crowd in the front gate started to increase. They are waiting for an instructor to give them a couple more guidelines before starting the Field Exam. Louie's group leader was Alaiza. They were assigned to the cave in the mountains behind the Fire Cavern. There was a GF in there but the group didn't have time to research what it is. Besides, it's probably a new GF or something like that.

"Please be careful. Leaders for each group will have responsibility over the other members. Teamwork is very much needed in this exam. We expect you to be back at Garden at exactly 1400. Good luck." Were the last words of Instructor Quistis Trepe as the five groups went to their specific destinations. Louie reached their destination within 5 minutes.

"I told we'll get here in five minutes" Louie said to Celine who was so angry that her face was red. The area look deserted. It was a mining site but the mining stopped 10 years ago. The Garden believes that the GF is the cause of the stop of mining.

The 8 students saw the SeeDs assigned to the area and saluted them. The SeeDs gave them a couple more guidelines before proceeding to the cave. Each was given a flashlight. As they entered the cave, they junctioned their GFs and magics to attack and defense. The walls of the cave were wet and it was very humid inside the cave. Minutes after walking through the long tunnel-like cave and battling tons of monsters, fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's this fog coming from?!!" Camille asked.

"I don't know." Alaiza replied.

"Uhh guys, I think it's coming from that thing." Louie said as they all turned to look at him. Then, they turned to look at what he is pointing.

**--**--**--**--

Edea Kramer was sitting with Cid Kramer by her side. The sorceress carries a little worried face for the whole trip. Cid and Edea have planned their visit to Balamb Garden ever since the start of the semester. Edea told her 'kids' that planning something for her wouldn't be necessary but Selphie can't resist her own excitement even if she's already 32. Cid told Edea that the trip would be very long by train even if it is the newest train that was recently built. Centra is pretty far away from Balamb. Civilization in Centra started to rise once more as the first city was made there 13 years ago. The city is called Centra city being the only city in the whole Centra continent.

The train slowly approached the town of Balamb. Edea and Cid Kramer walked out of the steam-powered transportation machine into the train platform. They exited the station to the peaceful town of Balamb. Outside, they were greeted by seven adults and two kids. Both kids look like they're in their teens.

"Good Morning everybody. Thank you for welcoming me back here" Edea said with a smile on her face

"Aww… It's no trouble Matron. How long will you be staying here?" Selphie asked

"I shall be staying here for about a week if you may permit." Edea replied the cheerful lady.

"Hey Matron! Why are you talking like your from the middle ages or something like that?" One of the children said. The said child Cris Kinneas. He has thick hair and a jacket that almost covers all of his neck. His left cheek is covered with a bandage through his recent fighting in the town. He is going to enter Balamb Garden and start training to become a SeeD after the next semester.

"Where did you get that wound Cris?!" Edea said.

"He got it from the fight he had yesterday." The other kid said. His name is Carlos Almasy. The next semester is going to be his turn to train as a SeeD in Balamb Garden. He is naturally gifted at Triple Triad for even Squall Leonhart can't win against the thirteen year old kid who wears short thick hair. His eyes match Seifer's small ones and he has blonde hair just like his parents. He can use simple Blue Magic like Quistis' signature Laser Eye and Ultra Waves. He can also handle a light gunblade pretty well just like his father's Hyperion but couldn't handle heavy gunblade unlike Louie who handles Heavy gunblades better than Light Gunblades. Cris, on the other hand can handle his father's Exeter and his mother's nunchaks but he can also handle his own fists because of the recent fights he had in Balamb Town. He was one whose week isn't complete without going to the Balamb Jail or being grounded. He was almost banned in the Balamb halls when one visit in the SeeD headquarters turned out to be worse than he, Irvine or Selphie ever thought. He was a very skilled fighter indeed. His Triple Triad skills are never as great as Carlos' but he almost beat him once with his Selphie and Ifrit card.

"What fight?! I got this because of… because of… uhhhhh. A skateboarding accident!! Yeah let's go with that." Cris said to Carlos angrily.

"Uhhh. Yeah right. You know you're not very good at lying Cris Kinneas." Carlos replied.

"That's enough you two. Now, where's the young sorcerer." Edea said.

"He's in his first Field Exam this semester. He's having trouble with his GF so he borrowed mine Matron." Quistis said.

"Just as I suspected… I mean, that's very good of you Quistis dear. Now, why don't you show us where we'll be staying?"

"Matron, when we get to the headquarters, can we play Triple Triad please please please." Carlos asked Edea.

"Geez. Why are you acting like a child Carlos??!!" Cris butted in.

"The hell you care!!! At least I don't pick up fights because of a Triple Triad game."

"Dear, Matron is very tired. She needs some rest for today." Quistis said to her son.

"So she'll play tomorrow then." Carlos replied.

"Sure I will." Edea said.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

That's it! Please review this chapter. I got no reviews for the 1st chapter and the prologue. I need all your opinions. I cut the chapter there because I kinda don't know what the 'thing' is. Anyway, please review I need them. And please give me some suggestions on what the 'thing' can be. Oh and I also need your opinions on the new characters. These characters are not all the new characters.


	4. An Unexpected Announcement

Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Announcement**

A snake-like creature appeared before their eyes. It seems to be the source of the fog. Its eyes were red with anger. A tongue sticks out every now and again. Black scales filled its body.

"I think that's the GF our instructor is talking about." Clare said.

"Ya think??!!! Enough talk, let's just fight this thing." Louie replied.

_**I see you want to fight me... I am Guivre… Prepare for the fight of your little lives…**_

The Guardian Force said.

"Like I said. Enough talk let's fight." Louie said to the GF

_**You're going down first little boy. **_It said as it charged its tail to the black-haired boy. With one swift second, Louie flew to the walls of the cave.

"That was so unfair. I haven't brought out my sword yet." Louie said while trying to stand up from the attack the GF supplied him. Clare and Gen helped him up.

He brought out his sword, Gen brought out her daggers, Camille brought out her mace, Clare brought out a long blue staff, Celine brought out her bow and arrows, Alaiza brought out her crossbow and started charging some more arrows. And Joy brought out her shiny silver shurikens. Clare jumped out of the group and started hitting the GF with her staff evading the tail occasionally. "I'm casting something!!!!" Louie warned as sparks of Thunder came out of his hands "Thunder!!" The sparks on his hand flew to the blue metal staff Clare was using to hit the GF. Clare's rubber gloves helped in redirecting the electricity to the Guardian Force. The Guardian Force squirmed a little but it returned to its normal state seconds later.

_**You are pretty good. But did beginners like you expect this? **_The GF said as it rose from the watery pool in front of the party which was unnoticeable due to the darkness inside the cave. Its full body was now seen but the party's weapons were nowhere to be found. "Thunder!!!" Celine said but nothing came out of her hand. She was so sure that she stock up on Blizzards, Fires and Thunders before going to the Field Exam. "Shit!! What's happening??!!"

"I think it got rid of our GFs too." Alaiza said.

"Oh this is just great! A Field Exam that doesn't apply anything we learned about!!! Now what??!!" Clare said.

_**Running out of ideas child? **_The GF spoke one more time as it casted a magic targeting the whole party. "Thundaga" It said. Louie had no choice but to let them witness his ultimate secret. "Reflect" Louie said. Green Aura appeared in front of each party member as the Thundaga spell returned to the Black caster. The rest of the party was shocked. _I knew it!! Sorcery is passed on to the offspring!! I knew it!! I knew IT!!!_ Clare thought.

"Thundaga!!" Louie said. The pool of water below the GF began to glow yellow. Thunder coming from somewhere hit the creature. "WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Louie screamed out loud "ULTIMA!!" he said as the spell continued to affect the Guardian Force. It damaged the creature badly causing it to return to the waters below it. Casting the forbidden magic caused Louie to kneel down in exhaustion. His sword dropped in front of him. He saw the whole cave light up. _**You are worthy of my powers. I will join you. **_The Guardian Force chose Louie to be its owner. "Ok. Don't tell anybody about that and about me using a forbidden magic. I'll be expelled for sure." Louie said as he rose.

"I would love to see that." Celine said jokingly "What did you say?!" Louie said angrily

"Kidding!!"

"Enough of that. How much time??" Gen said.

"10 minutes. We have to hurry out of this thing." Alaiza replied. Each party member assumed their positions. Louie, Gen and Camille are in front, Celine, Clare, Joy and Alaiza at the back. They ran as fast as they could and soon, they saw the exit. As they reached closer to the exit, they saw a T- Rexaur. "This is so unfair!! Two big fights in one Field Exam." Celine said

"We only have five minutes to fight this thing so come on let's move." Alaiza said.

The T-rexaur bit Celine and threw her down to the ground which did great damage to the dark-brown haired girl. "Guys!! Cast blind on the T-Rexaur." Louie said. "Curaga!" He cast the spell on the dark brown-haired girl. White light began to flow from his hand to the figure next to him. Celine felt her energy coming back to her. She stood up; ready to fight again "Blind!" she cast the Status Magic on the T-Rexaur. Clare began to strike the monster with her staff. She then threw it up to roof of the cave. Joy threw her shurikens at it and they stuck to the ends of her pole. Clare retrieved her pole and began spinning it around like crazy causing the stuck shurikens to fly to the monster. Celine and Alaiza fired their arrows and right on cue, Louie got hold of one arrow in each hand. He rushed to the T- Rexaur and charged the arrows at it at the exact same time the arrows hit the monster. Gen rushed to the T- Rexaur together with Camille. They delivered the final blow as the monster lay down dead. "Time!!" Camille said panicking. Camille panicking was a rare occasion indeed. "1 minute! Come on let's go!!" Louie replied to her. They ran as fast as the can until they reached the exit of the cave. "Congratulations. You finished the Field Exam in 39 minutes and 30 seconds." The SeeD guarding the exit told the Field exam participants.

"We made it!!! Yeah!" Louie said. They went back to Balamb Garden with fifteen minutes to spare. The instructor arrived in fifteen minutes and all the participants were waiting for her. "Everyone passed this Field Exam. You may all go back to your dorms to rest." Trepe said.

"I'll go to my dorm. See you later."

**--**--**--**--

"I'll be out in a minute." Louie shouted to the person waiting for him outside his dorm. He exited the shower and took his clothes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. After getting dressed, he proceeded to the door and opened it. Behind the door were Cris and Carlos waiting for him with their trusty Triple Triad Decks

"Matron told us to sleep here because we're not allowed in the SeeD headquarters." Cris said.

"Why??" Louie replied, quite irritated.

"Because somebody picked up a fight because he lost to a Triple Triad game." Carlos said looking at Cris.

"What's wrong with picking up fights??" Cris replied.

"Oh Nothing except it may result to more riot which will lead to very much serious trouble!!! Plus you've fought a SeeD with a GF junctioned to him." Carlos said angrily.

"Alright guys stop it…" Louie interrupted their little fight and opened the door wide enough for both to enter. "Triple Triad??" Carlos asked Louie.

"Maybe tomorrow. I just finished a Field Exam and I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna lose to you anyway." Louie replied.

"You got that right." Carlos replied with a laugh

Louie went straight to his bed and slept there while the other two opened the light and played a Triple Triad game.

**--**--**--**--

"I'm late!!!!!!!!!" Louie realized as he sprang up from his bed and hurried to the bathroom. The noise coming from the sorcerer's mouth woke up the other two people staying in his dorm. "Will you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here??!!" Cris shouted at Louie. Louie charged out of the bathroom minutes later and started to wear his clothes like crazy. He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut. The dorms were awfully quiet because of the classes going on. He ran out of the dorms facility to the lobby. He ran up the stairs and opened the elevator. It took a several seconds which were like hours to the 13 year old kid. He walked inside the elevator and pressed the button indicating 2F. The elevator opened and the boy continued his run until he reached the 2F classroom door. He opened the door and was surprised to see no Instructor around. He sat at his usual seat and thought to himself, _Oh. How lucky am I?? _The door opened minutes later and in came Instructor Quistis Trepe together with an unfamiliar face to most of the students. "Okay class this is Sorceress Edea Kramer. She has come for someone here. Louie, please approach us." Quistis said.

"Yes, instructor." Louie stood up and went to the woman in black beside the blonde-haired instructor. "Come child." Edea mentioned Louie to walk outside the classroom. They reached the empty corridors in no time. "So Louie how is your sorcery doing?" Edea asked the black-haired boy. "Fine... I think. Why'd you ask Matron?"

"I plan to train you to improve your sorcery. Meet me after classes and congratulations for passing your first Field Exam."

"Thanks Matron."

"No problem."

Louie entered the classroom as Edea walked back to the SeeD headquarters. He sat at his usual seat and beside him was Celine. The dark brown haired girl had no choice but to sit there because of the Instructor's orders. "What was that all about??" Celine, out of curiosity asked the black-haired boy on her left. "Why do you care?" Louie replied. "Aw come on tell me."

"Alright… she wanted to train my sorcery. Happy now?"

"No… Congratulations on passing anyway."

"Thank you.. You too…"

"And for getting that GF. Have you tried summoning it out yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe I'll try later. Let's listen to Instructor Tre—I mean Instructor Almasy."

Just then, the door opened and in came Carlos Almasy Quistis' son. "Louie!!"

"Carlos?? What are you doing here?"

"Something happened to Carbuncle."

"Carlos!! I did not give you permission to barge in my class!!" Quistis interrupted

"B—b—but mom!!"

"Go back to Louie's dorm!! I'm sure Louie can take care of it after my class."

"B…b…but"

"OUT!!!"

"I've never seen Instructor Almasy like that." Celine whispered to Louie. "I have. She was so angry at Carlos because he had nothing else to do but to play Tiple Triad" Louie replied. "Better listen to her right now."

"Yeah.. let's"

The class ended after a few minutes. Louie's break comes next so he waved goodbye to Celine and went back to his dorm.

"What happened??!!"

"Nothing… Cris dared me to do it."

"I'm gonna kill him!!! Where is he??!!"

"Uncle Irvine and Auntie Selph called him earlier. They said it was something about his very first GF or something."

**--**--**--**--

"Why don't you just give me Ifrit mom??" Cris argued Selphie for the hundredth time.

"We have to see if Ifrit's really for you Cris. He doesn't like people who isn't worthy of his powers. Now get in the car and just keep quiet!!" Selphie replied to her 12 – year old son.

Irvine, Selphie and Cris got inside the car with Cris on the back seat. Irvine drove to the Fire Cavern where Ifrit used to live. They parked the car just outside the cavern and went inside it. Selphie handed Cris his green spear. Cris took it angrily and let the other two lead the way. They reached Ifrit's home in a few minutes and Selphie started summoning Ifrit. Ifrit obeyed its master and appeared.

_**What can I do for you Selphie? I do not see any monsters around. Surely you didn't summon me to fight you. I would never do such a thing to my beloved owner. So what do you want me to do? Oh I see you brought me to my original home. Are you setting me free? I don----**_

"Ifrit! Shush.. We want you to fight our little son here and if he defeats you or something like that, he will be your new master."

"Bring it on!!" Cris said excitedly.

_**Fire!!**_

"There goes something I wasn't ready for." Cris said as the spell slowly approached him. The Fire spell did little damage to his unjunctioned body. He charged his spear to  
Ifrit. The Guardian Force quickly dodged the deadly blow but little did he know that the spear that almost got him was charging right back at him. Cris' advantage to Louie and Carlos is speed. Ifrit was too slow to dodge the attack which was followed by another charge from Cris' deadly spear. Soon, after many spells and scratches, both fighters are weakened, Ifrit decided to let Cris be his owner from now on. _**I whole heartedly accept you to be my owner Cris. You are a great fighter and with my help, you will be an even stronger fighter. **_Cris junctioned the GF quickly and tried out a spell. "Fire" he said pointing to thin air. Nothing came out because he didn't get to draw anything yet.

"Nothing came out dad!!"

"That's because you haven't drawn anyting from any monster silly." Irvine replied to his son.

"Let's just get back to garden dad... I'm so exhausted." Cris said as he entered the car.

**--**--**--**--

Cris entered Louie's dorm exhausted. Only Carlos was there because Louie's classes aren't finished yet. "Louie said that he'll kill you once he gets back here but it looks like he doesn't have to exert much effort. You made me barge in the classroom. You'll roo the moment you asked me to do that." Carlos said angrily. "Shut up... I'm exhausted. Just kill me later or tomorrow okay?" Cris said not caring about what Carlos said. Cris lay down on Louie's bed. "That's not a great choice my friend. Louie's gonna come back any minute and when he sees you in his bed, not to mention drooling in his bed. You'll get some magic for your dinner." Carlos warned Cris who is already sleeping in the soft cushion of Louie's bed. The door opened minutes later, Louie entered his dorm and upon seeing Cris in his bed, his face turned red with anger. He was getting to casting Holy on the lying figure in his bed but he remembered Edea's training. He's got 30 more minutes to prepare. He opened the door to the bathroom removed his dirty clothes and entered the shower. He exited the shower minutes later and grabbed his towel. He got dressed for the training which was very unexpected. These were the times he wished he wasn't a sorcerer gifted with powers he must keep a secret. Once the Eshtar government finds out abot his sorcery. He will be sealed for sure and even if Laguna Loire, his grandfather was the president of the said countrym it would take years to get him unsealed once again. He rested in his sofa for a while thinking about the possibility that the said event will happen. Finally, he spoke "If I get back here and find that person sleeping in my bed, I'll get you both."

"Yeah whatever. You better run because if Matron finds you late... oh i dont know."

"Mom just contacted me and said that I just need to wait in my dorm. Matron's gonna come here later."

"Oh I see.. Triple Triad??"

"Why not??"

Louie chose five of his cards and Carlos did the same.

Carlos starterd the game by putting his Seifer card on the top-left corner. Louie flipped it over by putting his Rinoa card beside it. Carlos put the Minotaur card in the center, flipping up the Rinoa card. Louie put the Angelo card to the left of Minotaur making the game tied score. Carlos flipped Louie's Angelo card by placing his Bahamut card right below it. Louie put his Squall card beside Bahamut to his advantage but Carlos put a Ward card beside the Squall card flipping it over to his advantage. Louie put the Carbuncle card beside the Rinoa card which doesn't do anything special so Carlos put the Quistis card right below it, finshing the game in his favor. "I beat you... You almost got me there, too bad my Ward card has an A mark on the north. Great game." Carlos said. "Thanks... Congratulations..." Louie replied packing up his cards.

"So what do we do now?"

"I dunno.. I'll just nap here in the sofa. If Matron comes in wake me up okay?"

"Sure...."Carlos replied as Louie layed down in the sofa and fell into a light sleep. Carbuncle slowly ran out of Louie's body as his sleep deepens. GFs unjunction themselves when their owner is sleeping. Another Guardian Force is trying to escape the walls of Louie's body. It was his newest GF Guivre. The snake like creature followed Carbuncle to where it sleeps. Carbuncle slept beside Louie while Guivre slept under the sofa. Carlos is left fixing his Triple Triad decks but changed his mind when he saw the magnificent GF escape from Louie's body. _When will i get my own GF??" _Carlos thought to himself as he gathered up his unbeatable cards and searched for somewhere to put it. He opened his music player and played some music. The music prevents boredom from taking over his body, especialy while seeing two sleeping figures in the bed and in the sofa.

**--**--**--**--

Squall entered the SeeD headquarters. He found a room with nine people he knows. He realized that he was the last one to enter. As he stepped inside the room, Rinoa stood up and welcomed him inside. "What took you so long? Look they're all paired up." Squall looked around and realized that the raven-haired girl was indeed telling the truth. Zell invited the library girl who just became a SeeD the other week to come. As soon as Edea realized that they're all complete, she stood up from her sit and was ready to announce what was her reason of coming to garden. "I would like announce something. First, I would like to announce that I will be teaching Louie the arts of sorcery starting later. The main reason for this is the topic of my other announcement but let's discuss that later. This training will improve his skills in sorcery so don't worry Squall I'll train him just like I trained Rinoa. I'll be very gentle and be sure to not give him much pressure. Cid will train Carlos dragon taming skills next semester. While Cris hidden ability is still unknown, no training will be given to him next semester. Anyway, on to my second announcement which concerns Rinoa and her sorceress powers. Rinoa needs to transfer her powers to a willing person sooner but she will still have her original powers. I suggest you pick someone who is good in casting magic and knowledgeable of the elements and statuses magic can cause. Be careful not to pass it on to somebody accidentally. Squall, as Rinoa's knight you are to guard Rinoa while transferring her powers. The absence of a sorceress knight is the best reason for accidentally passing it on to another willing body. My next announcement concerns my training of Louie Leonhart. Training Louie will make him less vulnerable to…. The possession of his consciousness… I'm sure you all know someone with the said ability. Yes, I know who you're thinking… Ellone. No person can withstand Ellone's magnificent power so I'm training Louie to be less vulnerable to a machine that copies Ellone's powers." Edea's last sentence made everyone else freak. Panic is lost inside their heads. "Isn't Louie going to be the next target if he gets any stronger???!!!" Rinoa asked panicking. "Yes and no Rinoa, when a sorcerer reaches his/her maximum ability, he/she will only be vulnerable to physical attacks. Only one known sorcerer have attained this state; Hyne herself. My goal is to train Louie to the said stage. I know it may seem impossible but its all worth a try isn't it? Oh and Rinoa.. You get to train the person you pick to get your powers so that he/she may not be another target. Any questions??" Edea stated everything in one and asked the questions at the end. She believes its more appropriate. "Will Rinoa be a target??!!" Squall said angrily. "Matron, how can you not think this through?!! You may still be the target Rinoa can still be the target and Louie cannot be protected while training with only one person.."

"Settle down Squall" Edea told the brown-haired pale-skinned male calmly.

"Yeah.. Just sit and calm down Squally-boy…" Seifer teasingly told Squall who glared at him.

"Enough Seifer. Rinoa will not be a target because she never junctions a GF anymore. The new plan concerns GFs but we do not know the exact plan yet. I swear to protect your beloved son Squall. He will never be like me." Edea promised Squall.

"Thank you" Squall and Rinoa said in unison.

"As of now, the targets are Carlos Almasy and Louie Leonhart. A dragon tamer and a sorcerer. A dragon tamer is protected by the dragon guarding his soul and the sorcerer will be protected by a knight and me. I need all of you to prepare and don't let the secret get out. It may cause panic and mayhem to all even before… well you know... Anyway, I expect Louie to attain Hyne's status in less than a month, so I'll be staying at the Balamb Hotel. I need everybody's cooperation on this. The fights will be much harder than before. Squall and Rinoa, don't tell Louie your little secret and the same goes for Quistis and Seifer. They will know when the time comes. Anymore questions?"

"Are you telling us that Carlos is one of the targets of possession??" Quistis asked

"I'm sorry to tell you but yes, he is. I swear to protect both Louie and Carlos with my life just like I was protecting Ellone with it from the grasps of… the sorceress. This time, she doesn't need Ellone's ability, this time her plan is different and nobody knows what it is. She may strike anytime so just be ready. Believe it or not, she's back. Ultimecia is back. The sorceress from the future has returned and she will show you no mercy. Time compression is not her goal anymore, which means we are not doing the same thing. It's completely different."

The afternoon with Edea was a sad one. Nobody talked after the announcements. Nobody smiled. The return of the sorceress from the future broke everyone's heart. Edea walked out of the room for the training of sorcerer Louie Leonhart.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

This one is more than a thousand words longer than the last one… YEAH!!!! I still think it's pretty short. Anyway, next chapter will be Louie's first day at training. Please Review. And I'll add more scenes of the original characters


End file.
